the_power_of_secretsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gorgo Grimaldi
“There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness.” - Friedrich Nietzsche Gorgophone "Gorgo" Achillea Grimaldi is the oldest daughter between Ignazio Grimaldi and his wife and second cousin Achiropita Grimaldi, and is the older sister to Columbia and Leocadia. Gorgo is the mother to Dolores with Adrian Black. She also raised Adrian's other children Adrian Jr., Seth, and Michael, she also created the Eloise Slavík. She is married to Rudolph Murgatroyd, who is the legal father over Dolores. Backstory Personality Gorgo is a character bathed in luxury, and it shows in her overall presentation and attitude. She is vain and proud, and boasts her power and status abundantly. Her character and morals are at the very least questionable. Gorgo was an intensely sadistic witch with brutal, violent tendencies. She possessed a fierce and dangerous temper, a trait that she shared with her cousin Zoila and her uncle Lorenzo and which was likely a result of the inbreeding that plagued her birth family. Gorgo was one of Adrian's cruellest followers, always eager to inflict pain on her enemies. Gorgo was intelligent and a natural leader, taking in charge in tricky situations. Gorgo, like Dolores, is strangely willing to indulge the whims of her inferiors, and is quite personable with those loyal to her, and is similarly ruthless towards her enemies. However, she is individualistically treacherous and sadistic, brutalizing and maniacally taunting Dolores and Eva, and tearing Eva's heart out simply to make a point. She enjoys domination and control, lusting for power over the world. Her cruelty and arrogance has shown to be even more sinister, as she has been shown fondling (and even sexually assaulting) Dolores and Eva. All of this may be done because she merely enjoys dominating someone or something. She was shown to have an unbreakable will (a trait she apparently passed on to the children) and a strong devotion to Adrian, having actively given her human soul to him. Despite her cruel personality, Gorgo was not incapable of caring for a few people. She was obsessively in love with her lover Adrian. She had a close relationship with her younger sister . She also showed affection for her foster sons and nephews, but didn't seem to be too concerned about there safety. Appearance Gorgo had the classic "great good looks" and arrogant bearing common for members of the House of Grimaldi: She was a tall woman of olive skin; and long, thick, shiny dark hair. Her face had a strong jaw, thin lips, and heavily-lidded eyes with long eyelashes. After being experiment by Adrian Black to gain more power, Gorgo's most prominent feature is her silver eyes and hair, white skin. She has a very attractive and authoritarian appearance, and is at all times flaunting glamorous dresses. There was a remarkable resemblance between Gorgo and her sisters - at first glance, Eva mistook Columbia for Gorgo, being was only upon closer observation did he notice the differences (Gorgo had brown hair, a kinder face, and wider eyes). Besides this, Leocadia was as fair as Gorgo was dark (originally). She also has seven scars on her back that greatly resemble the Big Dipper. The origin of these scars is unknown, but they are likely a result of her experimentation. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers * Spell Casting * [[Potion Making|'Potion Making']] * Mediumship Individuals Powers * Dark Arts ** Death Magic ** Blood Magic * [[Mental Manipulation|'Mental Manipulation']] ** Mind Control ** ''Mind Reading'' ** ''Subconscious Manipulation'' ** ''Pain Manipulation'' Possessions Relationships ''Gorgo Grimaldi/relationships'' Etymology * Gorgophone means "grim murder", derived from Greek γοργός (gorgos) "grim, fierce, terrible" (also compare Gorgo) combined with Greek φονη (phone) "murder, slaughter, carnage". For the latter element, also compare the Greek noun φόνος (phonos) "murder, slaughter" and the Greek verb φονεύω (phoneuo) "to murder, to kill". In Greek mythology, Gorgophone is the name of a daughter of Perseus and Andromeda. * Achillea is the feminine form of Achille is the French and Italian form of Achilles is from the Greek Αχιλλευς (Achilleus), which is of unknown meaning, perhaps derived from Greek αχος (achos) meaning "pain" or else from the name of the Achelous River. This was the name of a warrior in Greek legend, one of the central characters in Homer's Iliad. The bravest of the Greek heroes in the war against the Trojans, he was eventually killed by an arrow to his heel, the only vulnerable part of his body. ** It is also the botanical name of the genus of flowering plants (Yarrow). * Grimaldi is from the given name Grimaldo which is the Spanish and Italian form of Grimwald which is from the Germanic elements grim "mask" and wald "power, leader, ruler". Trivia * She is associated with the Minor Arcana card Six of Sword. * As a member of the Order of the Black Sun, she represents Passion. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Witches Category:Truebloods Category:House of Grimaldi Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring characters Category:Order of the Black Sun members Category:St. Deneb students Category:Stigma Delta Pi Category:Dark Witches Category:Spinoff characters